


tungs

by polaroidsandpeachtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, Joyful, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Oikawa Tooru Giggles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, it's a pretty slow build up to the explicit part, they're a couple of dorks, this is definitely more about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidsandpeachtea/pseuds/polaroidsandpeachtea
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru's first timeLaughter, a dick joke or two, and so much fluff
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	tungs

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them are eighteen in their last year of high school!  
> don't ask why it's called tungs, i had a thing going with song titles as all my fic titles and like at first it was an accident but now i kinda dig it

Oikawa Tooru is beautiful. 

There is absolutely no doubt about it, it's one of the most simple facts of the universe. Hajime knows it, just as anyone whose laid eyes on the boy would. But the way Hajime knows it is a bit different from the way someone else may know it. Hajime knows it in the way Tooru has a smile that's all fondness and mischief reserved just for him, he knows it in the way Tooru spoils his nephew, can see it in the lazy smiles early in the morning when Hajime wakes him after a sleepover, even in the tears of frustration each time Tooru's knee gives out. Hajime is overcome with melancholy each time the man falls apart, but there is beauty in the way he helps to put Tooru back together with trembling hands. And there is, without a doubt, absolute beauty in the way Tooru falls apart in an _entirely_ different way when Hajime's lips are against his own. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru mumbles, face flushed as he tilts his head to the side. 

A hum is all he receives in response as Hajime continues to mouth at Tooru's neck, leaving marks wherever he can reach. 

Tooru huffs and pushes Hajime off, maneuvering on the couch until Hajime's back was pressed against the back of it. "Your back was going to start hurting if you kept twisting like that, Iwa," he explains, swinging a leg over Hajime's lap so that he was straddling the male. 

"I would've been fine, Oikawa," A light blush dusts over Hajime's face as he lifts his hands to grip Tooru's hips. He slides one hand up to cradle the back of Tooru's head as he leans up to press their lips together with a hum. A shiver runs through his body as gentle hands slip beneath his shirt; he groans against Tooru's mouth as his tongue darts out to trace the outline of the taller one's lips. 

A quiet whine escapes Tooru as he opens his mouth, his already pink face darkening as Hajime's tongue meets his own. He moans quietly as the man below him licks into his mouth, his legs trembling with the effort not to grind his hips down. Tooru gasps in attempt to catch his breath when they part, eyes glazed over as Hajime attaches to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin where he hadn't already left marks. "Fuck, Iwa-chan," he moaned, voice low in arousal. 

Hajime grinned against his boyfriend's neck, slipping calloused hands beneath Tooru's shirt to trace shapes in his bare skin. He trails opened-mouth kisses all the way up Tooru's neck to nip at his earlobe and trace the shell of his ear with his tongue. Pleased with the shivers he got in return, he moves down enough to kiss and suck at the sensitive patch of skin just below Tooru's ear. 

"God, Iwa," Tooru moaned, eyes squeezed shut. After enduring a moment more of the attacks on his neck, Tooru pulled Hajime's head back up. He leaned his forehead against Hajime's, breathing heavily, "I want you, Iwa-chan." He whispers, breathless.

"I'm not going anywhere, Oikawa," Hajime whispers back, grinning. 

"No," the taller one shakes his head quickly, pulling away just enough to look his boyfriend in the eye. "I want you," his voice is low and sultry as he slowly rolls his hips down, " _Hajime_."

Hajime's eyes widen, face flushing bright red as his grip on Tooru tightens, "Shit—are you sure? I know we've talked about it before but—but this is a big deal, Oikawa." He pulls his hands away from the boy's sides to instead cup his face, "I don't want you to regret it, Tooru."

"I won't, Iwa-chan." Tooru says, eyes soft as he leans into his lover's palm, "I'm sure. I want this, my parents won't be back until tomorrow, we'll have all night to take it as slow as we want." He turns his face and presses a chaste kiss to Hajime's palm, smiling fondly, "I want you to make love to me, Hajime." His smile fades into a smug grin as he eyes his boyfriend's soft smile, "Plus I've already given you hand jobs and blow jobs and _shit_ I want that inside of me, you'll be so much better than my fingers, Iwa-chan." 

"Don't say embarrassing shit like that, Shittykawa," Hajime hissed, eyes narrowed and blush deepening as he pulls his hands away from Tooru's face to rest on his hips. 

Tooru snickers and wraps his arms around Hajime's neck, "Iwa-chan's blush tells me he likes it when I say things like that. Are you thinking about being inside me, Iwa-chan? Or maybe about what I said about my fingers," he gasps teasingly, "Were you imagining me fingering myself? So dirty, Iwa-chan!" 

"You're such a brat," Hajime grunts, but he's grinning as he slips his hands up to poke Tooru's sides. He smirks at the restrained giggles coming from Tooru as he tickles the man's sides, "What's wrong, Oikawa? Cat got your tongue?"

"This is so unsexy, oh my god," Tooru gasps, laughing and squirming on Hajime's lap. "This isn't fair, you know I'm ticklish, Iwa-chan!"

"Hmm, do I?" 

Squealing laughter fills the room as Hajime tickles the taller man, fingers quickly darting all over his skin. Tears pool in Tooru's eyes as he laughs, sides aching as he tries to get away. The tickling only stops when Tooru rolls off the couch, tugging Hajime down with him with a squawk. The two land on the floor in a pile of tangled limbs, faces inches apart. They stare at each other in shock for a few moments before erupting into laughter, Tooru giggling into Hajime's shoulder as the latter shakes with full-body cackles. 

"God, I love you," Hajime said when they'd calmed down, still snickering every now and then.

"I love you too, Iwa-chan." Tooru smiled brightly and pulled his face away to look at Hajime, eyes crinkled in the corners. "I love you so much."

Hajime was silent for a moment, just watching Tooru as he slowly reached a hand up to cup the his face, smiling fondly as Tooru leaned into his palm, "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, not really meaning to say it out loud. 

Tooru's face flushes pink as bites his bottom lip, shifting his eyes to avoid meeting Hajime's. "Who's saying embarrassing things now, Iwa-chan?"

"Calling you beautiful is in no way similar to telling me you want my dick and admitting that you finger yourself, Shittykawa," Hajime snorts, lips twitching up into an amused grin. 

Tooru puffs his cheeks out in an annoyed pout, rolling away from Hajime.

"Where are you going?" Hajime asks, grinning lazily as he watches the man. 

"Iwa-chan is teasing me, obviously you don't wanna make love to me," He sniffs, looking over his shoulder with an exaggerated pout.

"Shut up, Shittykawa," suppressing a snicker, Hajime wraps an arm around Tooru's waist and pulls him close, "And, in case you were serious about thinking I don't want to," He whispers, pressing his groin up against the other's ass and leaning his head in to nip at Tooru's ear, "I do want to, very much. We don't have to of course, we don't ever have to do anything. We can sit and watch the fucking Lion King, for all I care. But if you want to just as much as I do, then one hundred percent let's do it."

Unable to keep pouting, Tooru smiles and turns his head to catch Hajime's lips in a short kiss, "I love you, Hajime." He whispers, face red in embarrassment as he feels his boyfriend's bulge rubbing against him. 

"I love you too, Tooru." Hajime looks away as his face heats up, "But, er, I need to know if we're going to because while—like I said—it's completely fine if not, I'd need to take a cold shower or something to—"

Tooru turns in Hajime's arms and rolls his hips against him, biting his bottom lip with a flushed face, "I want this just as much as you do, Iwa, I promise. I trust you."

Hajime nods, swallowing dryly as he tries to regain his composure, "Right, yeah, where do you want to—"

"Bedroom. My bedroom, please." Tooru grins and presses their foreheads together, eyes fluttering shut, "Carry me?"

"Mm, fine," Hajime groans exaggeratedly as he stands, scooping Tooru up into his arms, "Alright."

The two go upstairs to Tooru's room, both snickering every time they make eye contact. Once in the bedroom, Hajime kicks the door closed and tosses Tooru on the bed before crawling on after him, grinning widely at the giggles that left his boyfriend. Their lips meet once, twice, three times in gentle kisses, soft laughs bubbling between them. 

"We're really doing this," Tooru whispers, smiling warmly as he presses a kiss to the corner of Hajime's lips. 

"Yeah, we are." Hajime's grin stretches into a toothy, lopsided one as he stares down at his lover. "You're so bright, you're blinding."

A dark blush dusts over Tooru's face, smile growing sheepish, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, makes sense, though. You are my sunshine, after all."

Hajime laughs at the squeak that left Tooru, eyes twinkling. "Iwa-chan, don't tease me!" Tooru whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm not, Shittykawa," the man mumbled, voice dripping with fondness. 

Tooru peeks out from behind his hands, his already dark blush deepening as his eyes meet Hajime's, "Don't look at me like that, Iwa-chan."

"Hm? Like what?" Hajime asks, eyebrow quirked in amusement. 

"Like you love me, like you want me, it's not fair." came the quiet response.

Hajime reached forward and took one of Tooru's hands in his own, "I do love you, though, and I do want you." He took Tooru's other hand and laced their fingers together, shifting so he had one knee on either side of his boyfriend's torso, "I want you more that you realize, and I love you more than I did yesterday," He leaned down and captured Tooru's lips in a kiss, smiling lightly. "And you know what? Tomorrow I'll love you even more."

"That was so sappy, I'm gagging, Iwa-chan." Tooru snickered and squeezed Hajime's hands, his gaze soft as his eyes flickered across Hajime's face. "I love you too, Hajime." Tilting his head up, Tooru pressed his lips against Hajime's, who gladly returned the kiss. The shorter of the two let go of Tooru's hands, sliding his own down to instead cup the man's cheeks. Tooru, in turn, wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck, burying a hand in his hair. He gave a slight tug, smiling in appreciation at the moan that fell against his mouth. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Tooru," Hajime mumbled as he pulled away to trail open-mouthed kisses all the way from his jaw, his neck, toward his protruding collar bone. He bit down and sucked before licking the mark, reveling in the breathy moans and whines he drew from Tooru.

"You always make me feel good, Iwa-chan," the man squeezes his eyes shut, chest heaving with stuttered breaths, "Fuck, oh, my God," He opens his eyes, mouth falling ajar when Hajime bites down on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Long, thin fingers slide up the back of Hajime's shirt, short nails dragging down his back. "Shirt off, please," Tooru whines, face a lovely shade of pink.

The other smirks against Tooru's skin, giving a slight nod as he sits up enough to rid himself of his shirt, "Whatever you want, Tooru,"

Tooru drags his eyes down his boyfriend's now-bare torso, biting his bottom lip as he reaches to run his hands across Hajime's chest. "You're so hot, what the fuck," He whispers, blush deepening as he slides his hands up to squeeze the man's biceps. "God, I want you to wreck me."

Hajime barks out a surprised laugh, cheeks burning as he looks away, "You're so embarrassing—and wearing way too many clothes, but that can be remedied. Your chronic embarrassment, not so much." 

"Was that supposed to be clever, Hajime?"

"Dunno, mostly it was just supposed to get you out of your clothes."

"I knew it, Iwa-chan only loves me for my body."

The two look at each other seriously for a moment before dissolving into fits of laughter, rolling over so they're both on their sides. They meet in a sloppy kiss, laughing against each other's lips and breaking apart every now and then when one laughs too hard. Tooru's knee finds it's way between Hajime's legs, rubbing against his crotch and eliciting hitched breaths through their laughter. Hajime slips one hand into Tooru's back pocket, his other still holding his boyfriend's face as their wet, messy kisses continue. 

"Fuck," Tooru gasps into Hajime's mouth as the latter squeezes him through his jeans, "So forward, Hajime," He teases, pulling Hajime's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Hajime just grins before pushing his tongue into Tooru's mouth, swiping across his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. Low moans rip from his throat as Tooru sucks on his tongue, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. The two continue in a mess of tangled limbs, panting into each other's mouths and haphazardly grinding their hips forward. Finally, Tooru flips them over once again and straddles Hajime, leaning forward to connect their lips again while rolling his hips to grind against Hajime. Louder, more frequent moans fall between them as their groins meet in delicious friction. 

"It's too hot, Hajime," Tooru whines, breathing heavily and eyeing the string of saliva connecting his mouth to Hajime's before it breaks, "And my jeans are tight and uncomfortable, please," He stares up at Hajime through hooded eyes, pupils blown and lips parted. 

"Jesus Christ—Okay, let me help you," Hajime says, his voice deep and gravely. He lifts Tooru's shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the side. "Move over and lay on your back for me, Tooru."

Tooru happily complies, shifting off of his boyfriend to lay on the bed, head resting against his pillow. "I love you, Hajime," He breathes out as he watches Hajime move over him.

"I love you too, Tooru," Hajime smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to the skin just below his lover's navel before straightening. He undoes the button to Tooru's jeans then slowly unzips them. Tooru watches his every move, biting his bottom lip as Hajime starts pulling his jeans down with trembling hands. The taller of the two lifts his hips up to make it easier, blush spreading from his face outward to his neck and ears once Hajime's gotten his jeans down and off. "You're so beautiful," Hajime whispers, dragging his eyes over the man's body. 

There's something special about calling a boy beautiful, it doesn't happen nearly often enough. Women have been called beautiful so often that the word is cheapened, devoid of meaning. But for a man to be called beautiful is a special thing. Anyone can look at a man and say "Handsome," or "Cute," or even "Pretty." To call a man beautiful is something so warm and intimate, it is only ever said by lovers or parents. Even with parents, it ends with "My beautiful baby boy," but beauty does not end for a lover. Hajime doesn't think about this when he says it to Tooru, his only thoughts are of the boy in front of him, the beautiful mess of flushed patches of red on pale skin, strands of brown hair sticking against the boy's forehead with sweat, the small ring of iris around an ocean of pupil, the only word that could possibly come to mind is 'Beautiful,' beauty and all the intimacy that accompanies such a profession of attraction. 

"Hajime," Is the only response the other can produce, eyes clouded with love and lust. 

The man simply smiles and drops his head down, pressing kisses to milky thighs and dragging them all the way to his lover's knee. He presses the most gentle of kisses to the area, lips barely brushing against the slightly discolored skin. The action to any onlooker would be simultaneously extremely odd and, in a way, far more intimate than anything the two would be about to do. Such a simple action, to a place on the body no other person would think to pay such attention to, but charged with an emotion—a promise—only shared between the two. 

The intimacy of such an action, if Tooru's sudden apparent insecurity is any indication, is nearly overwhelming. The taller man folds his arms over his torso, watching his lover with wide eyes that betray his smile. "Tooru," comes quiet whisper, warm eyes staring down at him in a heated gaze. Hajime takes Tooru's hands in his own, lacing their fingers as he holds his hands on either side of the man's torso before leaning down enough to press open-mouthed kisses to the skin previously covered. He nips and sucks at the skin, licking the mark before pulling back enough to admire the new blemish to otherwise perfect skin. After squeezing his hands reassuringly, Hajime moves down to the waistband of Tooru's boxer briefs. He locks eyes with his boyfriend, waiting for the nod of confirmation before he leans forward and presses a kiss to his bulge. He then tugs Tooru's last article of clothing down, coaxing the man's hips up to make it easier, and drops them off to the side. Tooru's cock was fully erect, a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip. His head was flushed pink, shiny with pre-cum that had already gathered and dripped down the side. Hajime licked his lips and sat back, taking in the image of his boyfriend now completely bare before him. The man's face was flushed in arousal and embarrassment, arms held above his head in a stretch as he watched Hajime. Red marks littered his skin from the shorter man's attacks, some darker than others and a few even having noticeably imprinted teeth marks. The man's cock curved upward, twitching every now and then. 

"God, you're so beautiful. I've said it a lot, I know, but you're just..." Hajime stares unashamedly, fully appreciating the sight in front of him. 

"You're being sappy again, Iwa-chan," Tooru said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Can you blame me, Oikawa? Look at you..." Hajime's mouth went dry as he failed to tear his gaze away from his boyfriend's body, eyes running across every curve and dip of the man before him. 

"It's your turn, Iwa-chan. It's only fair," Tooru tries to tease, but the quiver in his voice gives away his nervousness. Hajime takes one of his hands, pulling him to sit up straight, "What is it, Iwa-chan?" The man said nothing, just guided Tooru's hands down to his jeans. Tooru smiled when he realized what his lover wanted, gladly complying as his fingers made quick work of the jean's button and zipper, "Iwa-chan, are you too shy to use your words?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa," Hajime said with a red face, though there was no venom in his words. A low groan tumbled from his lips when, instead of pulling his jeans down, Tooru slipped his hand into his pants and underwear, wrapping his cold fingers around the man's dick. "Shit—Tooru," he gasped, letting his head fall forward against Tooru's shoulder. 

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, grinning as he swiped his thumb over the tip. "Your cock is so big, Iwa-chan, you'll fill me up so well." Muffled moans and curses spilled from Hajime's mouth when Tooru squeezed his palm around him, voice lowering to a sultry whisper, "I bet you'd be able to see the outline in my tummy, Iwa-chan, like when I take you in my mouth and you can see the outline of your cock against my throat." Fresh globs of pre-cum dripped down the sides of Hajime's dick, coating Tooru's hand as well. "You like the idea of that, don't you? So dirty, Iwa-chan."

"When did you get such a filthy mouth, Oikawa?" Hajime asked, his face beet red. "Not complaining, just wondering. It's hot."

Tooru laughs and tilts his head to the side, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hajime's mouth, "Dunno, I thought it so I said it," He slowly pulled his hand away, licking pre-cum from his fingers. "You taste good, Iwa-chan."

Hajime watched Tooru with hazy eyes, focused entirely on the way the man's tongue curled around his white-coated fingers. He cursed under his breath when Tooru swallowed and opened his mouth to show, cock twitching in his jeans. "You're so fucking hot, Tooru," He groaned, quickly standing up to rid himself of his pants and boxers. "I can't believe you're mine."

"And you're mine, Hajime," Tooru said, smiling softly as he trailed his eyes down Hajime's figure. "I've got lube in my nightstand drawer."

"And condoms?"

Tooru nodded in confirmation, "I bought them after we talked about this the last time. I wanted to be ready." He watched as Hajime got the bottle of lube and a condom from his drawer, mischievous smile overtaking his face after a moment. He silently inched toward the edge of the bed, reaching over to grope Hajime's ass once he was within arm's reach. "You're the hot one, Hajime." He grinned at the way Hajime's ears tinted pink. "Come here and ravish me, dork."

Biting back a laugh, Hajime nodded and made sure to leave the lube and condom within reach of the bed before getting back on the bed with Tooru. 

"Okay hear me out—"

"Oh, my god, we are not talking about this again." Hajime groaned and buried his face in Tooru's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin, biting down on more sensitive areas to try and distract his boyfriend.

"No, listen, we wouldn't have to have the volume up very high. Just high enough to be able to say it's playing, and I'll moan loud enough you don't have to hear it. You know I'm loud even when you're not fucking me—well, in the ass, are we counting the mouth? We shouldn't, you're right—so you know that you wouldn't have to hear it, Iwa-chan." 

Hajime groaned louder in mock annoyance, biting down on Tooru's shoulder and smirking at the yelp he received in return, "I don't care, I'm not going to fuck you for the first time—" he shoots Tooru a look when he tries to open his mouth, "I swear if you interrupt me I'm going to leave you here and jack off in your shower." Satisfied with the resigned huff of annoyance, he continued, "We are going to _make love_ and I am not going to do it while listening to the fucking duck song."

"But you wouldn't have to _listen_ , it's just playing while we have sex, we don't even have to hear it, but later in life we get to say that we had sex for the first time while listening to the duck song."

"Why do you think that's a good thing?" Hajime pulled away to look down at Tooru in exasperated confusion. 

"It's funny, Hajime. Solid humor."

Hajime stares at Tooru, face torn between expressions of annoyance and fondness, "I am so in love with you."

"I love you, too!" Tooru beams, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hajime's neck, "Does that mean—"

"No." Hajime says, pulling Tooru's arms off of him and moving around to sit on his knees in between Tooru's legs instead of to the side, "It does mean I'm going to make love to you despite the fact that you just asked me if we could listen to the duck song while my dick was rubbing against your thigh."

Tooru laughs and sits up, pressing a kiss to Hajime's lips. "Good, I have been hard for so long it _hurts_ Hajime," Tooru not-so-sneakily guides one of his boyfriend's hands to his weeping cock. "Take care of me?"

"Of course I'm gonna take care of you, Tooru," Hajime mumbles, wrapping his hand around Tooru's cock and giving it a few slow pumps. "I always do."

Tooru grins, rubbing his nose against Hajime's, their lips barely brushing against each other, "You always do." He repeats, moaning quietly when Hajime's thumb runs over the tip. "Will you stretch me yourself, Hajime?" he asks quietly, smile turning shy. "I want to feel your fingers do it, please?"

The words pull a groan from the back of Hajime's throat as he gives a nod, slowly pulling his hand away and coaxing Tooru to lay on his back. "Of course, Tooru, whatever you want tonight." The two share a smile, gentle and sweet before Tooru tips his head up and kisses his boyfriend while Hajime reaches blindly for the bottle of lube. Hajime gently spread his lover's legs, pulling away from the kiss as he coats his fingers in lube. He presses a slick finger against Tooru's entrance, gently rubbing the rim of tight muscle. "Ready?" After Tooru nods in confirmation, Hajime leaned down and kissed him again as he slowly pushed his finger inside. Tooru whimpered and held on tight to Hajime, biting down on his bottom lip. "You okay?" Hajime asks, breaking out of the kiss.

"Yes," Tooru squeaks, eyes squeezed shut. "Just give me a second, love." He takes a few deep breaths, trying to relax. After a few moments he gives a sharp nod, "Okay, you can go deeper."

Hajime nods and sinks his finger in to the second knuckle, peppering Tooru's face with gentle kisses, "You're doing so good, baby."

"You can add another," Tooru mumbles, nails digging into Hajime's back, "Please."

Hajime nods and pours more lube over his fingers and Tooru's twitching hole for good measure before easing two fingers into him, stopping at the first knuckle to let him adjust. "Okay?"

After a moment, Tooru nods, letting out a stuttering breath, "Yes, god, so okay. You can move. Your fingers are just... bigger than mine, Hajime."

"Okay," Hajime whispers, grinning to himself as he slowly pushes further in. "So good for me, Tooru. You look so pretty, your cheeks all flushed and hair messy. You're doing so good, I love you."

Tooru keens at the praise, face turning a darker shade of red as quiet moans spill from his mouth. "Don't stop," He whines, voice breaking off into breathy moans as Hajime pushes his fingers in further and curls them upward. "I love you too, Hajime."

Calloused fingers grip Tooru's hip, holding him steady as Hajime slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of his hole, curling and scissoring them inside of Tooru. "So good, Tooru, can you take another?"

"God, yes, just—" Tooru bites his lip and glances down at Hajime before hiding his face, "Keep talking to me, please."

"Of course, whatever you need." Hajime slowly pushes another finger inside, mumbling affirmations as he sinks down to the first knuckle and stills once again. "You're taking my fingers so well, babe, you're gorgeous. So tight down there, but you're taking it so well, doing such a good job, Tooru."

Tooru moans as he listens to Hajime, his dick twitching in interest. He gives him a nod when he felt ready, wincing slightly as Hajime pushes his fingers in deeper. "Oh, god, oh god. Hajime—keep talking, keep talking."

Hajime's face flushes in embarrassment as he stares down at Tooru, mouth hanging open at the sight before him. "You're so pretty, not to mention how hot you are. God, this is like a dream. Am I dreaming?" His blush deepens as he realizes he'd said that out loud, but it was worth it for the laugh that he was rewarded with. "You're so tight, Tooru, gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock. I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise. You deserve it, you're doing so good."

"Fuck, more, Hajime," Tooru moans, breathing heavily. "You can move, just keep talking to me."

"That's new," Hajime comments, smirking as he watches his boyfriend carefully. "You like it when I compliment you, Tooru?" The other man nods, face flushed in mixed arousal and embarrassment, "Cute. We'll definitely have to explore that some more, later." He spreads his fingers inside Tooru, pulling them back while still spread to help the stretch. 

When Hajime pushes his fingers back in all the way and curls them at a new angle, a long moan rips through Tooru's throat. His chest heaves with every breath, cock twitching at the new stimulation. "Oh," he says quietly, looking down at Hajime. "Do—do that again?" Another moan forces its way out when Hajime complies, "Okay, yeah I like that, very much. Oh, god, Hajime. Again, please, more."

"Whatever you want, Tooru." Hajime whispers, pressing a kiss to Tooru's knee as he thrusts his fingers in and out, curling them the same way and spreading his walls every now and then. 

"Oh, my god, Hajime." Tooru gasps, spreading his legs wider and pushing his hips down against his fingers. "That feels so good, oh, my god." He breathes out a laugh, covering the top half of his face with the backs of his hands. He dissolves into delighted laughter, unable to stop once he started giggling. 

Hajime quirked up an eyebrow in amusement, keeping his fingers still inside Tooru. "What is it?"

Tooru shakes his head, laughing harder, "I don't know!" He giggles and slowly pulls his hands away, biting his tongue through a toothy grin as he tries to hold back his laughter. "I'm just—" He cuts himself off with a snicker, "I'm so happy. And it feels so _good_ , and I was nervous because I was afraid it'd hurt but this feels so _so_ good," he laughs again, shaking his head. "I was worried for nothing, I should have known it'd feel good. Everything I do with you feels good, Iwa-chan." He giggles and covers his face again, tears pricking at his eyes as he shakes with laughter. He snorts, which only makes him laugh harder and causes Hajime to join in on the laughter. 

"You're such a dork, I love you so much," Hajime says, his fingers curling involuntarily inside of Tooru as he laughs.

"I—ahn!—I love you too, Hajime," Tooru manages, moan breaking through between giggles. "Can you—" He laughs harder, shoulders shaking as gentle giggles shift into full-body cackling. "Oh, my god, Hajime. Hajime will you—" He gasps for air as he laughs and shakes his head, biting his bottom lip to try and calm himself. "Dick?" He manages before erupting into boisterous laughter.

Hajime laughs too, slowly pulling his fingers out of Tooru—who somehow manages a whine between his laughs—before reaching for the bottle of lube with trembling fingers. "Oh my god, you're so eloquent, Tooru. What a way with words, I'm about to cream my pants just listening to you."

Tooru howls with laughter at that, dissolving into hysterics as he shakes his head, "But—but Iwa-chan, you're—you're not—" He gasps for air, sides aching with every chortle, "You're not wearing any pants!"

"Oh, my god." Hajime buries his face in his hands, his own shoulders shaking with laughter. "I can't believe you, oh my god. I can't believe we're the couple that laughs during sex and it's all your fault."

"I'll—I'll try to stop." Tooru gasps, biting his bottom lip and taking deep, shuddering breaths as he tries to calm down. Small, joyful giggles bubble through; the kind that make Hajime pause for a moment every time he hears them because _fuck_ that's adorable. 

Once the two had calmed down enough, Tooru gives Hajime a nod, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. Hajime grins to himself as he grabs the condom and opens it, rolling it onto his length before covering it with a generous coating of lube. He then lines up with Tooru's entrance and slowly pushes in, just enough to watch the head disappear inside Tooru. The taller male lets out a string of breathy moans, head falling back against his pillow as he grips the sheets tightly. "Oh, god, you're so fucking big. Give me a second."

Hajime smiles and leans down, pressing gentle kisses to his lover's body. "Take as long as you need, baby," he whispers. "You're doing so good." After a minute of adjusting, Tooru nods at Hajime. "Okay," he whispers, slowly pushing more of his cock into Tooru, "You doin alright?"

"Yes, fuck, yes. Very alright," Tooru breathed out, wrapping his legs around Hajime's waist as soon as he was able to comfortably do so. "More," he gasps, though he winces with every move Hajime makes.

"Tooru, are you sure? You know you can take as long as you need to," Hajime says with a concerned expression. 

"I'm sure, it hurts but it feels good more than it hurts. You fill me up so good, Hajime," quiet moans and whimpers punctuate Tooru's sentence as his boyfriend pushes in further. 

When Hajime sunk in to the hilt, Tooru tightened his legs around him and let out a long, low moan. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he clung desperately to Hajime, nails digging into his back. Hajime ducked his head down to Tooru's to whisper in his ear, "You feel so amazing, Tooru, so fucking tight. You squeeze around my cock so well, sit and adjust as long as you need."

After sitting in silence for a few moments, quiet giggles bubble up from Tooru's chest. "Oh, god, not again," He whispers between giggles. "I promise I'm not trying to do this, I'm just happy and I feel good and my brain decided to shoot out happy chemicals I guess?" He laughs harder and buries his face in Hajime's neck. "And when I get the happy chemicals I just wanna laugh, and so I do and I can't stop it. I'm sorry."

Hajime smiles fondly and kisses Tooru's shoulder, "You don't have anything to apologize for, Tooru. I love your laugh, it's cute. And kind of hot right now? Which is weird but everything about you is sexy, so it shouldn't be surprising."

Tooru laughs harder and pulls his head out of hiding, reaching to hold Hajime's face in his hands as he leans in to press a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend's lips, still giggling. Hajime greedily devours every giggle, pushing his tongue into Tooru's mouth and flicking it over Tooru's. He pulls away laughing, as expected, and Hajime grins. The man knew that—somehow—the action always tickled his lover. 

"You can move," Tooru whispers, still giggling but more subdued than his previous laughter. 

"Okay," Hajime steals one more kiss before slowly pulling out, then thrusting his hips forward gently. Tooru let out a loud moan that dissolved into laughter as it faded. "That's as hot as it is cute, I mean, I loved your moans already, but this is so fucking hot, Tooru." Hajime growls, leaning down to attack the man's chest with open-mouthed kisses as he starts thrusting at a steady pace. "You're doing so well, baby, feel so tight around me. Your voice is driving me wild, I love listening to you like this, you're doing so well." He grins as he listens to his lover, still mouthing at his skin between words. "So good for me, Tooru." He mumbles, letting out quiet chuckles of his own. "God I can't believe you wanted this to happen to the duck song." He laughs and thrusts harder into Tooru, "You're such a dork. But you're my dork, my beautiful dork. Fuck, you're beautiful."

The praise goes straight to Tooru's cock as his eyes widen. Jumbles of mixed moans and laughter bubble from his chest, leaving him breathless. "Oh, fuck! Haji-Hajime, fuck, fuck," Tooru gasped, tightening his grip on the bedsheets as his head spun in the pleasure. "Oh god, you stretch me so good, it feels so good." High pitched moans fade into gentle giggles as Tooru moves his hips to meet Hajime's. 

Hajime grins and moves up to kiss Tooru on the lips, his steady thrusts slow but forceful. The man below him melts with every thrust, breathing moans and giggles into his mouth. "How do you feel, Tooru?" Hajime asks softly when they pull away, bumping their noses together and grinning as he feels the legs around his waist tighten. 

"So good, I feel so good," Tooru says, laughing joyously. A drawn out moan leaves his mouth when Hajime angles his hips differently and hits his prostate. Hajime notices, of course, but doesn't change his pace. There's a part of him that wants to buck his hips and pound into Tooru until the only thing he can say is his name, they'll definitely have to explore that at a later time, but not now. Now, Hajime takes Tooru at a slower pace, filled with kisses that always leave him dizzy and deep thrusts that draw the sweetest whines from his lover.

"Yeah?"

Tooru nods quickly, warm smile stretching across his face. He laughs and bumps their noses together again, wheezing every time Hajime hits his prostate. "And _loved_ , I feel—I feel loved." He whispers, mind hazy. "You really love me?" He doesn't realize that he'd asked the question until it left his lips, but he doesn't have the coherence to think about it as Hajime wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it slowly, working his wrist the way Tooru loves it.

"Of course I do," Hajime mumbles, face red. "I love you so much, Tooru."

"Good," Tooru finds himself saying, vaguely noting the movement of his head as he nods. "I love you too—fuck—" he moans lewdly, back arching off the bed as he gasps and laughs through his moans. "More, Hajime, please. It feels so good, feels so good."

Hajime lets go of Tooru's cock and pulls out just barely enough to reposition by raising Tooru's hips, the taller man just letting out quiet moans and giggles as he willingly allows Hajime to maneuver him however he wants. Then, Hajime was plunging back into him and was rewarded with a squealed moan as Tooru's eyes rolled back. 

"God, fuck! Right there, you hit it—Oh my, god, that feels so good, again, right there." He gasps, silently laughing in unbridled joy. "I love you so much, oh my god, and I love your _co_ —"

The shorter of the two cuts him off with a kiss, his face bright red in embarrassment. He picks up the pace slightly, moving his hand back to stroke Tooru's dick with every thrust. He pants against Tooru's lips as he thrusts into him, smiling and moving his head so he could tuck his face against Tooru's neck. Hajime nuzzled against his neck as he fucked into him at a steady pace, thrusting at an angle at which he hit the man's prostate every time. He breathed in the scent of sweat and sex mixed with something that was indescribably Tooru, the sensation only adding to his arousal as he listened to his boyfriend call out his name in high-pitched moans. 

As Hajime fisted Tooru's cock quicker and his hips bucked erratically into him, Tooru's noises became more drawn-out, lewd moans than laughter as his legs shook. "Close, I'm close, Hajime. I'm already close." He gasps, eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Me too, Tooru," Hajime moaned, hips stuttering as he abandoned his sensual, steady rhythm for sloppy, hurried thrusts. He barely pulls out with each thrust, just fucks into the man with rapid thrusts to his prostate, occasionally hitting even deeper and earning louder moans. 

"Oh, fuck, I—Kiss me, kiss me Hajime, please. I wanna cum while you're kissing me," Tooru wheezes out, thighs trembling and vision going cloudy. 

Hajime gladly complies, swiping his thumb over the tip of Tooru's cock as he presses his lips against his lover's. He fists Tooru's cock quicker, devouring every moan spilled into his mouth. Soon Tooru went over the edge, covering Hajime's hand in cum as the man stroked him through his orgasm. Tooru broke away from the kiss with a loud moan, body twitching as he came. Hajime followed soon after, hips stuttering and bucking unevenly as he listened to Tooru's delighted, breathless laughter. He spilled into the condom, biting down on Tooru's shoulder to muffle the moan that fell from his mouth as he bucked his hips through his orgasm. He glanced down at his hand, the one covered in Tooru's cum, and shrugged before simply licking it off, laughing at the flustered squawk that came from his boyfriend. 

When Hajime tried to pull out, Tooru tightened his legs around his waist and hooked his feet together, "Not yet, please," He requested between quiet giggles. "It feels good, having you inside me. I feel full and warm." His face was red—though with arousal or embarrassment it was unclear.

"Whatever you want, Tooru," Hajime whispers, reaching up to card his fingers through Tooru's hair, damp with sweat. "You're amazing, that was so good." He mumbles, smile undeniably fond as Tooru laughs and nods. 

"It was so good, my ass it gonna hurt tomorrow." He says before laughing harder, snickering as he leans his head into Hajime's hand. "I'm so happy. Can we do that again soon?"

Hajime chuckles and nods, slowly pulling out of Tooru and receiving a quiet whine in return. "Obviously. Almost whenever you want, gotta add that almost because—"

"Otherwise I'd be on your dick in the locker room after practice," Tooru sighs wistfully.

"Yep." Hajime grins and shakes his head as he stands, carefully pulling the condom off and tying the end before crossing to throw it away. 

When Hajime got back on the bed, Tooru immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms and legs around the man. "I'm in love with you, Hajime." he mumbles, "Even though you wouldn't let me listen to my favorite song while we made love."

"Oh, my god if I let you play it the next time we have sex will you get off my dick?"

"That completely eliminates the purpose of—"

" _Tooru_."

The two stare at each other for silence, Tooru donning a shit-eating grin and Hajime with that same exasperatedly-fond smile. After a moment they laugh together, a mess of tangled limbs as they rest their foreheads together and shake with laughter. 

Their laughter carried out into the night, echoing through the empty house and serving as a song to the fireflies who waltzed just outside the window. After a shower together, they were up all night, whispering and giggling in the quiet of Tooru's room, the only light being that which floats in from the window and the glowing stars on Tooru's ceiling. The scene was familiar, having consistently occurred since the two were children. It was all the same; smiles that looked like secrets and laughter that sounded like song, gentle touches that have much more meaning than either wants to put the effort into saying aloud, soft gazes that say more than what could be said aloud anyways. It was a comforting sense of sameness that would always ground the two.

The lack of clothes was new, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> okay that was disgustingly fluffy wtf they laughed during sex guys wtf was i on  
> anyways lmao  
> i have successfully written a smut oneshot that's not absolute filth, you guys. are you proud of me yet
> 
> lemme know if you guys would be interested in a tumblr blog for this account so that you can talk to me there and make requests if you wanted, i'm down if y'all would like that
> 
> also i do have a fic for bokuaka in the works that i talked about before, it probably won't be posted until sometime after next friday bc i have finals next week but then i'm off until spring semester starts in january so expect updates then


End file.
